Magician of Death
by flamekittyninja17
Summary: Alice lives a normal life of any other Witch Reaper hybrid until a bunch of characters from Black butler suddenly appear in her house and everything goes awkward and weird now she has to teach them how her world works and try to keep her attraction to each of her house guests in check i suck a summaries much better on the inside Kuroshitsuji/oc ...Enjoy! rated M just in case
1. Awkward moment

_okay so hi i guess if this sucks I'm really sorry cause it's my first story so yeah any ways I don't own anything except my OC hope you enjoy _

_** Alice Renders Female Teenage Reaper Witch hybrid who has purple tinted burgundy hair silver eyes and cusses using mostly deck of cards words such as Spades, Clubs, Diamonds, Hearts, Trump Card, Ace of (blank), and any other card related words. Hates being called a witch and prefers the term Magician instead she also has "pet" dragons that turn into chameleon they are named Jeffery and Elliot. Hates Swiss cheese and warm milk Loves trying to do spells but messes up easily. Lets get started shall we.**_

I sat on the counter of my new apartment's kitchen island eating cereal with the last of the milk that should've been full but wasn't. I normally hated milk but with my poor magic skills I might have erased my mind and drank it last night while I was practicing a spell called: In-between. Oh well. I heard footsteps and froze looking at where they came from, a blond guy with florescent green eyes stood there just staring at me like he just watched me kill and eat a animal raw. Obviously he was a Reaper too but last time I checked I didn't live with anyone and I don't work with other Reapers very often or work very often. I slowly set the bowl down on the counter, without taking my eyes off him, I jump down from the counter and run down the hall which for some reason was much longer. I ran into the first unlocked door, a bright crimson red door, and slide to the floor after locking the person out there. I looked around the room, it was very well red, on the walls and ceiling were hundreds of pictures of men well actually the same men over and over again in different poses. Most of everything else was skimpy clothing that could be for male or female, laying on the floor, and on a big poofy blood red bed was a man or a women or both?...anyways the it had hair that matched the color scheme and the teeth of a shark. I screamed causing the crimson it to jump up and awake and start screaming too. I quickly leave the room and run into a silverette , who was coming out of a coffin shaped door, and knock both of us over.

"Damn!", I say severely nose-bleeding at the revealing of his face when his bangs were flung out of the way. "But still...eeeekk!"

I get off of him and run back to the kitchen, the blond was now eating the cereal i had poured for myself, i run over to him and slap the cereal out of his hand. Before it hits the ground another guy caught it , a guy wearing completely black night clothes with black hair and wine colored eyes. I nosebleed a little at the handsomeness of him then slap the bowl out of his hand, he caught it again and tried to give it back to me, I slapped it again and again and again until i give up and get an irritated look on my face.

" What in bloody fucking Ace of Spades are you people doing in my magically turn into a dorm/mansion/whatever house!?", I yelled at the red eyed guy who was still persistently trying to hand me the bowl of cereal bowl. " and another question WHERE IN THE NAME OF CLUBS DID ALL THE DAMN MILK GO!?"

The stranger with black hair and clothing just smiled, I nosebleed and he pulled a kitten out of his shirt.

" well you see milady I am fond of cats and-", I cut him off with a gasp.

" CATS! I'm gonna get kicked out you Ace of Diamonds no pets allowed!", I growl under my words then there's a awkward moment when a extremely well built man with white hair and red eyes ran past barking and acting like a dog."...O.o"

_**well that's it for now please review and tell me what you think i know its a short chapter but i was kinda rushing to finish it so yeah hope you enjoyed it see ya next time.**_


	2. Inbetween

_** This one might be short too but you'll find out i guess enjoy!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't anything except my oc**_

__ I stand there staring at the freaky dog man who is naked of course and more people come into the kitchen i just stare at them wide eyed and trying not to hyperventilate. In the back of my mind I'm thinking great now everyone's gonna think I'm whore or something but my thoughts are cut short by a knock on the door. I run for it but several people follow my and the dog man is hanging onto my body and is licking at my face, I go pale at the sight of the women in the doorway.

"heheheheh ...umm Hi?", I say completely terrified at the thought of her kicking my out.

" I've come fro your rent money Miss. Renders you said you would give it to me this morning.", the middle aged women didn't seem fazed by the several men standing behind me or that a very naked man puppy was hugging me. "Miss. Renders the rent?"

"oh yes! just let me get that for you.", I say blushing furiously and leaving the door wide open, I glare at the people in my house while I grab my rent money and head back to the door. They were staring at me like I was crazy I give the brown haired women the money. "Here ya go and Thanks for letting me rent this place again Mrs. Clockworth"

" No Thank you for being loaded...I'll be back in a month or to kick you out which ever comes first.", She said still not noticing the men in my apartment and them still staring at me like I was crazy. After she left and I was done smiling and waving after her i went back to the kitchen and glared at the people.

" What are you people doing in my house!? And why couldn't Mrs. Clockworth see you!? why couldn't you see her!?", I say menacingly glaring at each personally. First at the blonde teenage Reaper, then the Crimson fruity man, then the silverette, and the dressed in black cat freak. There was also the dog man, two very stoic men a reaper and a golden eyed one, an almost doll like man, an angel, triplets, and two human boys a navy haired one and a blonde wearing slutty booty shorts."Hello! speak up why don't cha!"

"What do you mean you just appeared out of nowhere and then you were talking to yourself ... it's like you're in another world or something.", The blond Reaper said eating my cereal again, I face-palmed.

"ohhhkaay I know whats going on here...I'm in the inbetween!",they all raised eyebrows at me I sighed. "ugh...the inbetween!"

They still didn't get it, I walked over to the couch I slept on last night cause I was to lazy to go to my own bed and grab a thick book that literally tried to bite my hand with its pages. I flip through the pages and hold the book down so it doesn't get away, i stop at a certain page and mumble a spell to stop the book from moveing the title of the page: The Inbetween.

"the inbetween , I'm stuck between your world and mine or something like that , only my blood family can see you in my from my world and you can only see each other and my blood family.", I explain cheekily. "It's a spell."

"What so you're a witch?", The booty shorts boy asked bratty like, my temper craked and I got out my sword but set it down under the pillow on the couch and took a deep breath.

" I'm going to pretend you didn't say that otherwise you'd be dead by now.", I say slamming the magic book shut and tossing it back onto the couch. "I'm a magician literally born from a wizard and a Reaper and since i don't give a card about any of you I'm gonna reverse the spell and send you back to whatever crazy world you come from"

I walk over to the couch and sit down, I read the page quickly then again and twice more for good measure, I grit my teeth and stand up grabbing my sword and cutting the coffee table in half. I calm down and put my sword back then glare at the magic book, it opens to the page again and i get even more annoyed every time i see those words.

"NOO!", I yell. " Son of Diamonds Spades Hearts Clubs Ace of a card"

"...",their silence mocks me.

"heheheheheh...theres not a reverse spell...DAMN IT YOU STUPID SPELL BOOK!", I growl at the book which slinks under the couch with a whimper."Anyways you can all go back to what you were doing"

_**Yep it's gonna be a short one two hope you enjoyed review and tell me what you think Thanks bye **_


	3. Currupted the spell

_**Here's another chapter for today this one might be short but the other ones are too so  
**_

_**Disclaimer: same as the last two chapters**_

The navy haired boy stepped up to me, my eye twitched I was still annoyed at that twit who called me a witch but i kept smileing until the navy haired boy asked a question. "what's your name?"

"My name?...oh its Alice. Alice Renders and you are?", I sat down on the couch as I spoke.

"Ciel Phantomhive, and the man dressed in black and holding a kitten is my butler Sebastian.", The boy said sitting down next to me. "Can you make sweets? Sebastian said I have to eat breakfast first but he can't figure out how to work anything"

"of course.", I snap my fingers and fancy apple cobbler on a little plate with a fork appeared in his lap. "There you go Ciel."

"Bochan you'll spoil your appetite.", Sebastian said looking up from the little black furred kitten he was petting.

"Shush cat freak or I'll turn your cats into playing cards.", I say looking over at him with just the slightest smirk. "what's wrong with you people? Move, go back to sleep, make yourself breakfast anything."

"and I thought to myself: how do you use these strange objects?", the doll like man said tilting his head with a creak, I face-palmed.

"I must have corrupted the spell you should've stayed in your time period and everything but now that I think of it you people do look a little old school style...and I mean really old school like Victorian age old school.", I say walking over and studying them closely.

"well this your time period and ours couldn't be that different...What year is it?", Ciel asked.

"****", I say their jaws dropped. "what?"

"Y-you're kidding...right?'', The blond Reaper asked.

"No...its fine I'll teach you how everything works I mean it's my fault your here but i can't do everyone at once ...", I tap my chin then light bulb. "oh I'll do it I pairs or one by one It'll be fun I promise"

"Oh~my lovely little magician you'd do that for me? that's generous~", I looked towards the voice and instantly nosebleed.

"Trump card Joker who are you?", I ask walking over to the lavender eyed blonde.

"Alice I wouldn't do that.", Ciel warned but was to late and the Blonde started twirling me around of dancing with me or something, anyways I do a spell that freezes the blond instantly. I untangle my self from him and run to hide behind someone else blushing furiously.

"Whaaaaaaaa...I feel so violated...", I say backing up to get further away from the pervy guy and backed into someone. I look up and jump away from two dark skinned men one with purple hair and golden eyes the other a white haired man with matching eyes. "There's more of you?..please be the last ones please please please?!"

"MISTER SEBASTIAN MASTER CIEL WHATS GOING ON?! I woke up and there was weird stuff in my room!", two blonds ran in one with green eyes who if wearing a dress could be mistaken as a girl and the other had a cigarette in his mouth I growl in their direction.

"you better hope by trump cards your the last ones you better damn hope.", I say pointing at them. "Now lets see how many of you there are-"

I was cut off by a very upset man running around yelling something about not being able to find Ranmao I felt my face redden in anger and shoved the mans head inside the nearest pot.

"as I was saying before being rudely interrupted.",I say magically pulling a pen and notepad out of thin air. "Line up tell me your names and what you want for breakfast"

_**Okay thanks for reading chapter three talk to you later **_


	4. Breakfast and Mom?

_**Yeah I got a follower you're awesome thanks for following me this chapter will be longer I promise...**_

_**Disclaimer: the same as before**_

I knock on the first door, a very plain door, then facepalm remembering this is my room I sigh and go to the next door, a much fancier door it was simple and fancy at the same time and in a very dull color of brown. I wondered who was behind the door and knocked.

"Come in.", I hear Ciel's voice from inside and silently judge him. Geez he could've opened the door for me I think pushing a magic food cart, It created and held as much food as you wanted and never ran out.

"It's your damn breakfast if you want it get your lazy card over here and get it.", I say lifting the lid of the cart to reveal a heaping plate of breakfast foods. "Trust me you'll regret not taking it."

"Fine.", The boy stood and went to grab the plate off the cart but I slammed the lid shut."...can I have the plate or not?"

"not with those manners.", I raise an eyebrow at him and stand with my hand on my hip.

"Please may i have the food?", he asked sullenly.

"yes...and?", I say handing him the plate.

"Thank you...you can leave now.", he said going back to his bed I rolled my eyes and left slamming the door and judging him again. Anyways I go to the next door pushing my magic cart down the hall to a Black door that had just the faintest of mewling inside I knocked sweat dropping.

"Miss Alice! you made me breakfast?...you do realize I'm a demon right?", Sebastian was being over excited i rolled my eyes and hand him an empty looking glass bottle.

"just trust me I didn't give you an empty bottle...It's a supplement...you know for...a soul...", I explain awkwardly, he just had to be a demon ...great and that's not all their are four others the triplets and the golden eyed one. "Anyways eat it in your room because I don't want to watch you."

I push him back into his room and slam the door on him then shiver and slap myself in the face to regain my closure and start pushing the cart to the next door. Damn I feel like a maid it thought looking at the next door a scarlet one I sweat drop. I knock , no answer, I knock again, nothing, then i kick the door in and nosebleed.

"GRELL WHAT IN THE ACE OF SPADES ARE YOU DOING!", I yell trying not to look at the naked redhead.

"well you should have knocked...", he replied covering himself with the blanket. "If you must know though-"

" Never mind I don't want to know...crazy weird old fruit.", I mumble.

"Hey~! I'm not old weird or crazy...but I am the queen of fruit.", He said walking over to me I looked at the ceiling and nosebleed even harder when I see a whole bunch of Sebastian in the shower, sleeping, and in any partly smexy pose thinkable.

" .SPADES!", I say completely mortified.

"don't look and give me that parfait!", I obliged and then was pushed out of the room still nosebleeding he slammed the door on me then opened it again only to yell at me. "And don't tell Bassy~!"

I roll my eyes and go to the next door not even looking at it and knock while pulling the cart around to me.

"Come in...", I hear someone say I'm pretty sure it was William T. Spears.

"Really? you too?...hmm I guess no one has manners where you guys came from.", I say complaining as I walk over to him and set down a plate of plain pancakes in front of him. "here."

"Sorry I'm still getting used to this I was thinking you were a Reaper ...that i work with of course and Thank you.", he explained I raised an eyebrow at him then left but looked back in to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I'm pretty sure Will just smiled...okay this is new.

"Dude don't ever do that again...at least not around babies it might scare them no offense...that's the creepiest smile I've ever seen...you need to work on that.", I say closing the door slowly, then head to the next door a really big dog door...lolz...I wonder who this could be. I open the door and slide a simple bowl of kibble across the floor to the naked man.

"Woof!Arf!Grr!Bark!Woof!", Pluto went insane then started munching on the kibble happily, I roll my eyes at him and close the door which makes him start barking again. "Arf!Bark! Grr! Woof!"

" You are a weird dog.", I say going to knock on the next door but it opens by itself along with two others that looked exactly the same. "Thompson. Timber. Cantebury."

They all step out and I hand them each a empty looking bottle, They whispered amongst themselves then looked at me and started whispering again.

"Alice is nice. Thank you Alice. Alice can cook.", All three of them took turns speaking then went back to their rooms which I couldn't see inside because it was so dark inside , the doors shut by themselves again. I walked to the next door a coffin shaped door.

"Undertaker...I'm not gonna knock...one because there's a crazy ass big spider on your door and two cause I know you're trying to creep me out and scare me by jumping outta there...", I say then poke at the spider web which piss the spider off and it trys to attack my finger. "Mister Claude better keep you things in his room or I'm gonna raid him."

Undertaker opened the door all creepy like smiling like a mad man , I snapped my fingers and a bag of salt and vinger chips appeared in my hand I tossed it to him under the spider web. "What is this?~"

"really awesome chips.", I replied as he opened the bag and ate one then he started wiggling around and drooling. "Okay ya weirdo back to your coffin."

After he went back inside I had a staring contest with the spider then quickly grabbed the edges of the web and ran down the hall yelling at the spider demon. "Claude!Open!Your!Door!Now!If!This!Thing!Touches!M e!Imma!Raid!Your!Ass!",The golden eyed demon opened his door a little further down the hall I ran over to him and stuck the spider web and the spider on him.

"What is Raid?",He asked I smiled a wouldn't-you-like-to-know grin and handed him a supplement soul bottle, I slam the door in his face and run to the nearest door barge in and hand that brat Alios Trancy his stupid breakfast...that I spit in while making.

"Hey! I didn't want-", I shoved a spoonful of it in his mouth.

"You'll eat it or I get to kill you for calling me a witch.", I go to the next door after leaving Alois' it is a very pretty door like one off a doll house. I knock and of course the doll like man opens the door Drocell I think that's what his name is."Hello I brought you some food."

"and I said to her: Thank you very much Alice.", He said in his odd little way he took the bowl of food and turned back into his room singing some version of London bridge.

"okay next.", I say walking to the next door and kicking it open inside was that angel Ash Landers I set the plate of food on the nightstand and leave shaking my head at him. I leave before either of us decide to say anything and head to the next door, Which was Finnian then it was Baldroy, and Prince Soma and Agni.

Now there was only two doors left other then the bathroom a really Chinese looking door and one that looks a whole like mine only in a darker shade , walkover to the Chinese door and knock believing that Lou would open it but a women answered this must be that Ranmao he was so upset about not finding.

"I thought you said she was missing?", I ask looking around her.

"Ranmao you were missing?", He asked but she was getting food out of the cart.

"Ramon.", she said holding to bowls of noodles, I sweatdrop because I didn't remember making that but then again it was a magic cart.

"Okay then Imma go now.", I side step out of the room dragging my cart with me, I knock on the last door but there's no answer I peek in and Ronald is asleep. "aww he's so cute all asleep and everything...I should draw a mustache on him...but i don't have a pen...oh well better wake him up so his food doesn't get cold...AHH!"

I tripped on absolutely nothing and fell on top of him , at least he didn't wake up but he didn't let me go I was blushing like crazy and to make it worse people ran to see if I was okay I sit there or lay there completely embarrassed by this situation.

"I hate all of you...so much...go die in a..a...a...I don't know the fridge...", I said Undertaker started laughing hysterically if I could get to my emo corner I would but I was held still in a vice like grip. I don't make eye contact with any of them I just wait for them to wake Ronald up and I end up on the floor I just leave the room with out saying another word and hide in my room to embarrassed to do anything other then that.

"Alice?...what are you doing and why are there a bunch of men in your house?..", I snap my eyes open and see the white haired women standing there my thoughts yelling no but I fake a smile and sit up on my bed.

"Hi mom...", I say nervously. This couldn't be happening how could this women have found me again?

**_ It was longer right?...anyways please review and maybe I'll post another chapter soon_**


	5. A Long day

_**Thanks for the reviews you guys here's the next chapter enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own nothing except my Oc**_

"Hi mom...hehehe.", I said laughing nervously she had dragged me out into the kitchen and it was the only thing my mind could think to say she pointed accusingly at the several men just standing there with slightly confused expressions.

"Is that all you have to say for your self?...I thought I told you no relationships.", She said her standard Reaper eyes never leaving me I sighed and started to explain that I had corrupted a spell and now they were stuck with me but she covered my mouth and asked in a very unmotherly tone. "are you a pimp now?...are you hosting a male stripper show?...seriously I need to talk to that man you insist on calling your father."

"MOM!", I yell through her hand. "What the heck?!"

"What's your fathers number again...oh wait he doesn't believe in cell phones I guess I'll just drop by after my shift but I do have overtime again so ...WHY ARE YOU BEING A PIMP? Alice give me that!", she had started droning on and I had started hitting my face on the spell book that had finally came out from under the couch she took it away from me and looked at it in a glareing matter. "What is this? I thought I told you no more spell casting."

"Mom I've been old enough to do what I want for awhile...give me my spell book back mom.", I reached for the book and she held it out of my reach.

"You will be old enough to do what you want then you start realizing that you only have one option for a job career now you have lots of work tonight and I will be back for the paper work in the morning after tomorrow.", She said dropping a huge pile of files on the counter and replacing the empty space in her bag with my spell book.

"What!?...nonononoNO I will not be working women now give me my Ace of Spades Trump Card of a Spell book now.", I block her way from the door.

A few minutes later

"Bochan shouldn't we stop them?", Sebastian asked the navy haired boy who smiled sadistically and shook his head.

"No this is just getting interesting.", Ciel said watching from the hall ducking from the cooking pot I threw at my mother but missed.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!", I yelled at the ivory haired women who gave birth to me she dodged my next throw easily and sighed.

"Alice Anderson Renders. apologize to me this instant and then go do your jobs.", She said tossing my the file which by instinct I caught, I growled under my breath about her being a Card, she walked over to the group of men still watching but didn't try to stop seeing what happened to Claude and the Triplets who were trying to figure out how to get out of the invisible box I put them in. My mother walked over to the group and bowed before apologizing for my behavior and crazy attitude then she left before anyone could say anything else.

"...", I glare at the door then go into my kitchen and find my ipod and stand I plug it in and turn it up loud as possible. "leave me alone for awhile"

Another few minutes later

I'm sock sliding across the floor singing along with the song 'you give love a bad name' no one is in the living room anymore so I'm not too embarrassed when I slide on my knees rock star style and land face first into the couch, I stand think to myself I meant to do that then air guitar to the song until Pluto rips the cord out of the wall and chews on it. My head snaps in his direction, i stomp towards him and grab him by the collar thing around his neck I start dragging him down the hall then throw him in the shower and turn it on.

"Bad Dog!", I say to him, he starts growling I think nothing of it until he turns into the biggest fricken dog I've every seen well actually a huge white wolf who starts chasing me down the hall as I yell. "oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit OH SHIT OWWWW!"

Pluto started breathing fire at me then launched at my back sided and started mauling or something, so basically I was being half raped by a dog man who was completely naked and the other half was him trying to kill me. I started screaming laughing and hyperventilating all at the same time I suddenly feel all of his weight lifted off me I roll over and see my sister Callie Holding Pluto like a baby.

"aww your so cute...can I trade you for Pepper?", She said looking down at me I stay silent.

"Did Mom send you?", I say in a slightly mocking tone.

"Oh come on its just a little bit of work and then you can babysit my darling little pepper tomorrow and it'll be all fine 'kay?", I almost slap her but she might slap me back and that would hurt because she got more of mom then me so she's as strong as a full reaper I'm not.

"no I hate your dog ...she's evil ...a little rabid wiener of horrible undesirable suckyness...keep it out of my house..", I say helping my self up seeings how the demon hound was so much more important then me.

"too bad you're watching her anyways unless you want to do all of your work.", Callie threatened I groaned annoyed and gave in.

"fine you ace of hearts...you dog is staying out of my sight though...so I'm guessing mom told you to take me to work too huh.", I ask in a non questioning way she nods. "this sucks...alot."

"And I'm not going easy on you now get your shit and come on...by the way you aren't ya know with the blond one are you?", She says I turn completely red and this time I do slap her.

"Callie these walls are thin and I just met him this morning.", I say she looks at me with a Oh-you-did-not-just-do-that kinda look and then slaps me back with no remorse."OWWW! CALLIE THAT HURT LIKE A DECK OF CARDS!"

"oh boo hoo get your shit ...did you hear me get you stupid stuff I'm gonna just drag you if you don't.", She said adjusting her glasses , I think about my escape options...and I don't have any so I have no choice but to go to work come home and mope.

" fine give me a second...wait were leaving right now?...its like still a.m. time periods can't we go later?", I get a smack to the back of the head. "oww...fine I'm getting my stuff."

AGAIN another few minutes later

"Hurry up and come on.", Callie said waiting for me a couple roof s ahead of me, I had written a note telling everyone I would be gone for cards know how long and that there was food in the fridge then cast a spell on the fridge so that it gave you what you wanted all prepared and everything, I glared at Callie and thought about flipping her off but I really didn't want to be slapped again.

"I'm coming sister dearest.", I called to her while going as slow as possible and make sure that I kick every little tiny grit of sand out of my way, She starts to tap her foot impatiently I almost smirk but I seriously don't want to get slapped.

"I now what you're doing get your fat ass over here.", She said in a snappy manner , my jaw drops.

"I am not fat ...stupid trump card...", I say stopping to stand next to her. "you don't have to be such a card ya' know."

"I'm not a card I'm a Reaper who is sadly part witch I don't get why you like that part of you more then the Reaper part.", She said looking around then pointing to a couple. "there they are ready to go?...don't answer that okay go do your thing I'm just supervising"

"ugh fine ...", I leap down but not before rolling my eyes at her, The girl of the couple's soul went easily but the guy just wouldn't die Callie had to help me with that one but afterwords she complained horribly because of the blood that should have been only on me was on her as well.

"This is why you should work more you're getting rusty Mom and I wouldn't need any help.", She said I open and close my hand as she speaks mocking her then dodge out of the way of her hand.

"Stop doing that it's sister abuse you Card.", I say to her jumping over to the next roof.

"Fatass...fatty Mcfat ass.", She calls after me I glare at her.

" seriously again with the Fatty Mcfat ass thing you haven't said that in years.", I say while looking at the file and checking the next person a elderly women who lives next to my favorite bakery.

"you look depressed...who you gotta reap next McFatty?", She asks I look over at her as if she didn't know.

"That old women next to the bakery ...I'm gonna miss her...oh well she'll be much happier when she isn't living in this horribly place anymore.", I say the last part under my breath but she hears anyway.

" This place is not horrible you Mcfatty its wonderfully beautiful.", She said placing both hands on her hips I think to myself Exactly why I tried saying it quietly but you have ears like a fricken hawk.

"anyways lets get going before I'm late.", I say leading the way this time then calling back. "We could stop and get a cake or something for my housemates."

"Nope Mom told me not to let you near any kinda sugary stuff sorry Fatty.", She said almost knocking my off the roof while taking the lead I roll my eyes this was going to be a very long day.

_**Heylow my little peeps here you go its not as long as I wanted it to be but I'm gonna hopefully get more inspiration I got bored while writeing this chapter so I started another story but Imma finish this one to so Bye Read Review and Later **_


	6. Missing Panties

_**...*sighs in disappointed way*...I am a little disappointed ...over 200 views ...very few reviews...its okay peeps tell me what you think I don't bite hard my pretties just give me a thumbs up or pat on the back and we'll be all good I'll even give you cookies just review and I'll continue my work...Thank you Readers**_

I snuck into my apartment by the way completely covered in blood not mine that peoples I reaped today and not to mention it was almost midnight literally the clock said 11:59pm thanks Callie no actually thank you mom anyways I walked down the hall leaving a trail of bloody clothing behind me and jumped into the shower. I turn the knob to the highest temperature then the lowest then some where in the middle, it only took a few minutes to get completely clean and I wrapped a towel around my self. I hurry down the hall to my room then change into a clean night shirt and panties, I then open the door and start collecting the dirty bloody clothing in the hall. Jeans. Cloak. Magician's Hat. Vest. Long sleeved plain white button down. Socks.

wait...

wait...

where's my bra?...and my panties?...

"perverts...", I mutter under my breath then throw the items of clothing into my hamper in the bathroom, I walk down the hall and knock on the wall...no that's not the word I pound my fist into the wall so hard it makes a little crack."Get!Out!Here!NOW!"

I glare at them as they come out of there rooms, most of them are glaring at me or rubbing their tired eyes, I then smack Alois in the back of the head and yell in his ear. " WHERE ARE MY PANTIES YOU BRAT!"

...

"WHAT!?", I snap my head at the group of slightly blushing or laughing housemates, Undertaker is rolling on the floor laughing so loud it actually hurts my ears, Ciel goes back into his room with a roll of his eyes.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU TRUMP CAT CARDS...DAMN IT SEBBIE! YOU HAVE ME USING CAT IN MY VOCABULARY MEOW...I hate you.",I do a spell and magically lock everyone out of there rooms and teleport Ciel next to me.

"I was going back to sleep...", Ciel complained I smack him in the back of the head.

"NOT UNTIL I GET MY PANTIES YOU ...YOU...YOU ADORABLE LITTLE MUNCHKIN!", I pinch his cheeks and then push everyone into a now filled with pillows and blankets and fluffy things living room.

"Miss Alice...is this really necessary?", Ash asked it was like the first thing he said to me so I was pretty shocked.

"yes...we are going to play because I don't give a flying card about your privacy.", I answer with a feign of innocence.

"...ohh...kay..then...", He said a little confused at my sudden attachment to his neck.

"But I'll care about you a little cause you finally said something to me.", I said hugging him tighter."yaaaay~"

_**And so we leave our precious little alice hugging an angel...and I'm serious Review or no cookies they will be all mine! MINEEE! Love ya peeps.**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own nuthins**_


End file.
